Dance
by Penonymous
Summary: Read to see what it is about, for writing summaries is not my forte. All I'll say is that Gaz is involved.


**Hey peoples! Well, the poll I had put up on my profile was finished, and when I looked at it, I was surprised to see that two choices were tied for first. So, I chose the one that I thought would be best for me to write. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I sneered at the pathetic human worm-babies in the Skool gym. They were dressed in sparkly clothing and all looked nervous. Different genders danced together slowly during songs that lacked a fast beat, palms sweating and with nervous smiles. They danced in a slow circle, some with their heads resting on another's shoulders and empty promises of staying together forever whispered in each other's ears. From what I could tell, most of these pig-smellies did not partake in staying with their mate beyond a few years after graduation, and some even speeded up the process by countless ways, normally involving another unknown mate.

But their personalities changed into something even more sickening when the beat of the music sped up. Some seemed to practically perform a mating dance for their fellow individuals. I made little gagging noises at some of them, finding it all very revolting. Truly, their intelligence and sanity lacked in this area of talent.

Some of the more sane ones stayed away from that type of dancing, leaning against the wall. Although I did notice a longing look a few of them shot over to a few of the disgusting dancers.

How sickening this Skool dance was. I had better things to do, such as work on my next evil plan and try to make Gir more intelligent. Perhaps I would even make Minimoose even more powerful. If I had not been forced to go by the horrible Ms. Bitters, I would not have attended at all. But during a mission, an Invader must make personal sacrifices sometimes, and that is what I considered this to be.

"What's the matter, Zim? Are aliens not used to dancing?" Dib scornfully asked me with an evil grin. A female in a long pink dress stood near him, turned slightly away. It was obvious that going with Dib was her last choice. Poor human female, trapped with Dib and his gigantic head against her will.

"Nonsense! It is just that none of these songs are worthy of my greatness!" I retorted, sticking out my tongue. It is at that moment, with us glaring each other, that a certain Earth song started playing. I grimaced as I recognized the opening beat.

"How perfect! The song Aliens Exist by Blink 182!" Dib exclaimed. He smirked at me. "This song was practically made for us, wasn't it, space boy?"

"Leave me alone!" I snarled, pushing past him, hoping to disappear into the crowd. He followed close behind, much to the relief of the date he had brought.

I was not so lucky myself. Filthy, sweaty human bodies pressed against me from all sides, suffocating me with their horrible smell. One bumped against my head, knocking my wig to the floor. Before I could grab it and place it back onto my antennas, Dib snatched it and threw it far away. I think it might have landed in a punch bowl.

"Look everyone! Look at Zim! He's an alien!" Dib shouted. However, no human could hear him over the music, since we were nearing closer to the speakers. My noise-sensitive antennas twitched in pain at the loud noise, and I winced. I paused in my pain, and Dib-stink took this opportunity to capture me and pop out my human contacts. I ripped away from him and disappeared into the stinking, idiotic mass of humans once more.

Without my normal human disguise, I felt very vulnerable. If any human in this room contained any of the intelligence the Dib had, they would notice me and…ugh, I do not want to even think about what would happen! My mission would fail! And I do not even have my self-destruct button to save me, since I was forced to exchange my standard Irken uniform for a human tuxedo. They would not let me in otherwise.

I noticed Gaz then, standing near the wall and grumbling angrily. She wore a short black dress in what the humans called Goth style. Her black leggings were ripped, and I was not sure whether it was on purpose or by accident. Either way, she was just what I needed right now.

"Dib-sister! Hide me from your brother!" I cried out, hiding behind her.

"Gaz, have you seen Zim? I thought I saw him run near here," Dib asked, emerging from the mass.

"No, Dib, I haven't. Now leave me alone, or I'll sic my flesh-eating dolls on you again," Gaz-human threatened.

"Okay, okay! Geez, mood swings much?" Dib replied, looking intimidated. It was strange to see an older human be intimidated by a younger one, especially a male intimidated by a female.

I watched Dib's big head go through the crowd once more, searching ceaselessly for any sign of me.

"Your services have been appreciated, Dib-sister. When I rule the Earth, your death shall be quick and painless," I promised, starting to walk away. She grabbed me by the shoulder and gave me a strange look.

"Not so fast, Zim. You owe me for keeping Dib away from here," she threatened. I shrunk away from her stare, now understanding why she intimidated the Dib so much.

"What is it that you desire? A code for your Earth gaming system that allows you unlimited lives, ultimate high score, and unlimited monies within the gaming world? A superior Irken video game, with a similar cheat? A month of free pizzas from Bloaty's Pizza Hog, courtesy of Zim?" I guessed. Gaz smirked.

"All of the above, plus one more thing."

"What else do you require? Gir? I would gladly give him away."

"No. This next dance is what I want. I already told Dib to stay away, and everyone else is too idiotic to notice you without your disguise. They'll just think that it's part of your 'skin condition', or something just as stupid. But if you refuse, I swear I will allow Dib back over here and allow him to capture you. Think about it. Either you on an autopsy table for all to see, or a simple dance with me. Your choice."

"Eh…Both choices are horrible behind description. Is there not another option for Zim to choose that is less horrible?"

"No. Now, choose."

"Fine. Zim chooses the dance. But this song is almost over, and we do not know what is next! It could be a hideous slow song!"

Gaz-human laughed. "I agree with you that slow songs are awful. If it's a slow song, you can leave. But it won't be." As if on cue, another fast song played from the pitiful human speakers. The song appeared to be another of the Dib's songs that I heard when I once stole his iSing. It was called 'American Idiot'.

I stared at her suspiciously, wondering if she possessed enough intelligence to have planned the great ZIM to be chased by the Dib and brought here just in time for a requested song of hers. Then I dismissed that thought. After all, she was a stupid human stink-child, just like all of the other hyuumans. It was mere coincidence.

She and I circled each other, never touching, like two dangerous species that are unfamiliar with each other.

Which I guess we were.

We both started to hesitantly start dancing. It looking very clumsy at first, like newborn smeets new to battle training.

But we eventually started to learn each other's movements, and started to predict where the other was going to move. She moved gracefully, like a deadly snake filled with venom. I myself darted here and there very quickly, which is also how I fight.

I noticed after a while that other humans slowed down and watched our mesmerizing dance, and I was at first afraid it was because of my lack of disguise. It was only when I noticed that they were staring at her as much as me that I started to relax and completely focus on each other's movements.

It was a dance of which even I, the great and powerful Zim, had never witnessed before. The dance was graceful, quick, and high-energy. We twined around each other, looking practically attached, and yet, we never made skin contact.

I had expected the Gaz-human to fail miserably at this, but she quickly caught up with my movements. We would pull towards each other for a second, then pull back and dance smoothly around each other. It looked almost like it was rehearsed.

I smirked at one of the human's face, jaw dropped, face outraged. I guess the Dib did not expect that I was as skilled in dance as any of my other talents. Much less that I would demonstrate it by dancing with his sister.

I returned my gaze to Gaz, who stared back at me. I never looked away after that. Something about her eyes revealed the depth of her darkness, her demonic powers that left weaker people frightened and scared them all away. But I was not frightened. It intrigued me more than anything. How can a simple human possess such power that even I, a brave Irken Invader, can only dream of having? And she controlled it so well, only unleashing it upon her enemies in times of extreme anger.

It was captivating.

The song eventually ended and we pulled away from each other, gasping for breath. The crowd mumbled to itself and dissipated, while the Dib still stared with a vacant, idiotic expression.

"You…I…Why…" Dib stammered. He recovered himself and unleashed his anger upon me. "How DARE you dance with my sister! Stay away from her, alien scum!"

"And how dare YOU believe that you have the RIGHT to tell Zim what he may or may not do!" I retorted.

"Don't even talk to me right now, Zim! All of your words are laced with lies, and I bet that your dance with Gaz is part of your next sinister plan to destroy mankind! You just want me to accept this, to let both Gaz's and my own guard down. Then you'll strike! But it won't happen, because you are going to stay _far_ away from my sister, you evil, manipulative, pitiful excuse for an alien!"

"Dib, I _asked_ him to dance with me! It's not his fault, so leave us alone!" Gaz screeched back. Dib backed away in shock, then ran out the door.

"Does Dib have the brain worms? Is that why he is so angry?" I asked in confusion.

"No, he's just afraid that you'll be evil to me, or something else equally stupid," she replied with scowl aimed at Dib's retreating form.

"Well, now that I have fulfilled my end of the promise, may Zim leave now?"

"Duh, of course you can. Now get out of here, Zim. Just leave and send everything else to me through the mail. Now go, I want to be alone," she grumbled as she turned away. I hesitated for a moment.

"Are you going to be okay, Gaz-human?" I asked. Gah, why did I say that! Why did the ALMIGHTY ZIM care about the fleeting emotions of one Earth female?

"I'm FINE. Now leave before I destroy you!" she yelled, grabbing at my arm so that she could shove me away. I grabbed her arms and pinned them down to her sides.

"Zim will not leave until you promise not to damage my squeedily spooch in my sleep. And I know that promise cannot be made until your anger evaporates," I replied smoothly.

I reasoned with myself that the reason I cared at all was that when she was not an ally, participating with my mightiness in a dance beyond what other species in the universe could even dream of, she was a dangerous enemy with wild anger tendencies. She must be soothed so that she was not a danger to the mission.

The Dib-sister glared at me with murder in her amber eyes. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, which I've noticed humans do to calm themselves down. But that was for ones who were sane. And I was not sure if that would work for this demon, considering the sanity level of anyone related to the Dib.

Her tight arms eventually relaxed, and she slowly opened her eyes to reveal only calmness. I released her arms, relieved that the deep breathing strangely worked.

"Do you promise not to kill Zim?" I asked in what I thought was a very superior tone. She just smirked at me.

"I promise I won't kill you _tonight_. But that's all I'm promising," she replied, grinning menacingly. I nodded, expecting nothing less.

I marched through the gym doors and out into the cold night air. I thought my antennas may have picked up a female's voice saying sweetly 'Good-night, Zim', but it may have just been the wind.

Someday I must remind myself to destroy that wind for its dirty tricks like that.


End file.
